


My Life as a Teenage Robot: Weakness Found

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:You all did think I would forget about Jenny’s biggest bullies when she’s the victim, now did you?This begins right after the end of my storyMy Life as a Teenage Robot: Chair Challenge.Brit Crust:teenagerobot.wikia.com/wiki/Fi…Tiff Crust:teenagerobot.wikia.com/wiki/Fi…Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	My Life as a Teenage Robot: Weakness Found

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>   
>  Summary:  
>    
>  **  
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  You all did think I would forget about Jenny’s biggest bullies when she’s the victim, now did you?
> 
> This begins right after the end of my story _My Life as a Teenage Robot: Chair Challenge._  
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Brit Crust: [](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://teenagerobot.wikia.com/wiki/File:Brit_Crust.jpg)[teenagerobot.wikia.com/wiki/Fi…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://teenagerobot.wikia.com/wiki/File:Brit_Crust.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> Tiff Crust: [](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://teenagerobot.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tiff_Crust.jpg)[teenagerobot.wikia.com/wiki/Fi…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://teenagerobot.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tiff_Crust.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

After her not-so-little outburst following a girl crashing into her and landing on her sensitive rear end, Jenny Wakeman hurried herself along to her next class while hoping that her moment of shrieking would be soon brushed aside by her classmates.

A reasonable enough hope considering how much weird behavior they’ve all seen from her in the past and most of them were, in fact, already getting on with their day.

Not all of them though.

Two individuals, both garbed in purple and black clothes, looked a little stunned at what they had just seen.

The first was a fair-skinned girl with purple shorts and a matching hat atop dark hair that was in pigtails, a black crop top, and heavy eyeliner, a black belt that had a silver skull buckle, black and white striped knee socks, dark-colored shoes, fingerless black gloves, piercings on both ears, and was gifted with curvy hips. Turning to her slightly taller companion with an evil smiling curling onto her face, Tiff Crust asked, “Girl, didju just see what I just saw?”

Brit Crust, a girl with darker-toned skin, a skinnier than normal figure, a pair of front teeth that were a bit bucked, black hair curled to the right side of her head, a purple jacket with four back buttons on it, black pants and shoes, and what appeared to be a black shirt underneath her jacket, answered in her British accent, “The robotic twit screaming after getting bumped into and falling over? Yes, I did.”

The Crust cousins. Popular, wealthy, meanspirited, fashion-obsessed, and possessed by irrational and petty feelings of animosity directed at Jenny ‘XJ-9’ Wakeman.

So it should come as no surprise that the robot girl suddenly experiencing such pain as to make her scream from just a little collision and fall was something that had their full attention. “But what made it happen?” Tiff asked. “You think it was that girl who ran into her?”

“No, she’s completely unimportant.” Brit said dismissively. “I don’t think it was the fall either. Maybe something that got hit during the fall.”

“Pfft, like what?” Tiff asked. “Only thang that got hit other than her head was her robo-butt when that girl landed on it.”

“Hmmmm…” Brit rather doubted that their mechanical rival’s rump was the answer to what they were wondering, however… “I suppose there would be no harm in testing that idea. Well, no harm to us anyway.”

-

A couple of class periods later, when the Crust Cousins had woodshop (they had mistakenly thought it would be an easy A) with the robot girl, the two of them had the perfect chance to test their theory

As Brit went up to the teacher’s desk to distract him with vague questions about the equipment, Tiff went over to one of the electric drop saws. Recklessly placing a thick sheet of metal used for cutting out designs that could be tacked onto finished projects underneath the dangerous blade, the curvy girl looked across from her position when Jenny stood over a table while cheerfully humming and using a buzz saw extended out of her arm to shape the block of wood in front of her.

Narrowing her eyes at Jenny, Tiff said, “Gonna big a big laugh if we end up bein’ right.” Bringing the saw blade down onto the metal sheet and stepping to the side of the saw, Tiff pressed down on the dangerous piece of equipment and switched it on, causing sparks to immediately spray from the sheet. “WHOAH!” 

As Tiff stepped back from the shower of sparks in fright, the saw’s spinning sent the thick metal sheet that it failed to cut flying forward at high speed.

Jenny, with her back turned, didn’t even notice the projectile now flying right at her. At least, not until it slammed straight into the back of her metal skirt with a loud ***CLANG***

The impact broke her out of her humming and had her optics opening to their max width and height as, while her saw was retracted, intense pain signals were processed from her buttocks. “GYAAAAAAHHHHHH!”

She paid no attention to the stares and looks of confusion she drew by shouting, far too distract by what felt like nails being hammered into her butt cheeks to care.

“OWOWOWOWOWWWW!” Losing all control of herself as the tortuous feeling of her rump getting roasted overwhelmed her, she started jumping and hopping all over the room, knocking over tables, chairs, and equipment as the feeling refused to fade in the slightest, only intensifying. “WHY WON’T IT STAAAHHHP?!” she wailed, already feeling hydraulics building up in her eyes

As she began flopping about on the floor, she managed to place a hand on the back of her skirt and found the problem. The impact on her skirt had dented it. Now bent inwards, the metal was pressing against her steel buns and continuously triggering the artificial nerves on them. 

“HHHHYYYYRRRRGGHHH! EEEEYYYOOOWWWWIIIEEE!” In her current state, wracked with pain from her rear end and the feed from her optics getting blurred by all the hydraulic fluid filling them as she sobbed, she stood no chance of fixing the damage even if she could endure the pain long enough too.

So, in desperation, she removed her skirt.

Not removed as in she took out the screw holding the skirt’s two halves together.

Removed as in she grabbed both halves of the skirt and ripped them off without a second thought as she cried out, “MAHAKE STAAAHHHHP!”

As she whimpered and cried for a several more moments, she failed to realize what exactly she had just done until one of the boys in the room, coming out from the table he’d hidden under while she was thrashing around the room, gave a wolf whistle before calling out, “Nice buns, Jenny!”

Optics widening and heightening once more a she realized that her painted-on blue panties and the smooth curves of her buttocks had been exposed. “EEP!” Face blushing blue, she tried to cover herself with her hands as the rest of her classmates began to laugh, a few using their phones to snap pictures and some of the boys offering more whistles as they appreciated the sight of the well-made booty before them.

-

Once everything had settled down from that mess, and the teacher had taken the time to chew out the thoroughly embarrassed girl, Brit and Tiff, as well as many other students, snickered at the sight of XJ-9 using some of the classroom’s equipment to fix her skirt so that she could cover herself up again.

“Man, I can’t believe how well that worked?!” Tiff enthused, using her phone to snap a few more pictures of the robot girl in her underwear.

Smiling, Brit nodded in agreement. “I concur, that went even better than we could have hoped for. And with this knowledge, things will only be getting better.”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml776108185']=[] 


End file.
